The invention relates to a holding device for a shaft member, in particular, a shaft attached to a sun visor, so that the sun visor can be easily attached to or detached from a vehicle.
A conventional sun visor has been screwed to a car body through a bracket. However, in the conventional bracket, there have defects such that not only a special tool for screwing the sun visor to the car body but also much labor are required. Also, when the sun visor is disassembled, a special tool and much labor for removing screws are required.
In view of the above defects, the present invention has been made, and an object of the invention is to provide a holding device of a shaft member or a shaft for a sun visor, wherein the shaft or the shaft with the sun visor can be easily attached to or detached from the body.
Another object of the invention is to provide a holding device of a shaft member as stated above, wherein a holder can be easily detached from a base.
A further object of the invention is to provide a holding device of a shaft member as stated above, wherein the base can be easily detached from the body.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a holding device of a shaft member as stated above, wherein the holder can be easily attached to the base.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.